Angel's Unsaid Sentences
by Edward'sAngel4ever
Summary: So this is a collection of the letters Angel writes to her mom, Natara, and a detailed description of the events she is downplaying. (You'll know Angel if you've read my previous multi-chapter fic, Camping Can Be Fun (Even For Mal). If you have not, I strongly suggest you read it before starting this one!


Harvard University,

London

**14th May, 2031**

Dear Mom,

How are you? I am doing fab-yoo-lously here! Edward and I moved in yesterday. On my insistence, we did not take the Villa, instead moving into our own cozy apartment. I swear, that boy is waaay too rich for his own good. Louis has moved into his own apartment, and from what I've heard, is quite enjoying himself. Our apartment is already a bit off a mess.

I know you will want to know, so the journey was fine. The three of us had a LOT of fun! The weather was also pleasant. Tell Dad and everyone I said hello. I want to know how they are doing.

Oh, well, I have to go. Edward is calling me. Suppose I should get started on cleaning up as well. Bye!

Your loving (and amazing!) daughter,

Angel

Truth:

The glaring sun beat down upon them as the three of them drove almond in a shiny red BMW convertible, with the music on full blast. "I'm hungry." Angel said as they sped along. "Yea, let's stop somewhere for lunch." Louis agreed. "Sure." said Edward, who was driving. He pulled up outside a shady pub/restaurant, looking doubtful. "I'm not sure about this, Louis, Angel…" "Oh, c'mon!" said Angel, who had discarded her leather jacket, revealing ripped jeans and a tiny black tank top which ended just above her navel, showing off a shiny piercing. Her parents had flipped when she had gotten that one. Tossing her short, bob-cut hair to one side, she hurried up to the entrance. Inside, it looked like a typical truck driver's pub, with heavily tattooed middle-aged men shouting and downing drinks. Edward and Louis caught up with her, Edward securely snaking an arm around her waist. Calls of "Hey, sugar, c'mere and have a pint with us!" and "Leave pretty boy and come have some fun!" came from every direction as they crossed the aisle. Angel could feel Edward's hands balling into fists, but she simply laughed and waved. "Whaddaya want?" grunted the grizzled old man at the counter. "I'll have a sandwich and a beer, please." Angel said. More catcalls and wolf-whistles followed this sentence. "Heh. A girl who can drink. I like ya." the old barman said, as he handed over her order. "Same." said Louis and Edward. "I'll pay." said Angel, reaching for her wallet. "No, Ang. I can't let you do that. Edward said, firmly batting her hand away. "You can and you will." retorted Angel. "Guys! Stop!" said Louis exasperatedly. "Look, I'll pay, okay?" "No!" said Angel and Edward in unison. After a lot of squabbling, Edward paid for all three of them, against heavy protests. They were about to exit the place when Angel saw the woman in a corner, sitting underneath a sign reading 'Tattoos'. "Oh, I've always wanted to do this." she muttered to herself before making a beeline for the woman. "I'm Katy. So ya want a tattoo?" she inquired. She had shoulder-length black hair cut in a fringe and huge green eyes like Angel's, only much lighter. The two could have been sisters. She was dressed in a frayed cotton top and denim shorts, with sky-high stilettos. "Yep. Let's get tattoos!" she called to Edward and Louis, who were watching her. "I'm not sure this is safe, Ang.…" Edward said. "For once, I agree with him." said Louis, gazing. "Whatev." said Angel, utterly disregarding them. "How much will it be, Katy?" she asked. "Twenty bucks. What do you want?" said Katy. "I want an angel, on the back of my right shoulder." said Angel, handing over the money. Katy set to work, carving a skillfully crafted Angel into her back. Louis winced every time the needle touched her skin, and Edward was also having difficulties reining himself in. "Don't be such a pansy." Angel said to her brother. It didn't hurt that much. Louis flushed and looked down. "That's not very nice!" he said, in his high-pitched voice. "Speak for yourself." she said, smirking. "I'm not the one with the girly bum." she said, then winced as her shoulder gave a painful twinge. "I think your bum is perfectly sexy." Edward breathed in her ear, leaning close. Angel suddenly realized how mich she wanted him right then. "There. All done." Katy said, stepping back to survey her handiwork. "Leave this on for a few hours, 'kay?" she said, covering it with a piece of gauze. "Yer a tough girl. I like ya." she told Angel, then turning to Edward, she spoke to him. "This one's a keeper, man. Don't let her go." "I don't intend to." he replied, smiling. He got an entwined A and E done on his left upper arm, and barely flinched throughout. Louis was last, and even though he cringed at the sight of the needle, he got a key done on the back of his neck. "The key to true love." he said. "Sentimental sap." Edward said, laughing, and the three of them walked out into the sunshine, sporting their new tattoos.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the university and found their apartments. "At least you got this apartment, and not the Villa." said Angel, when they finally relaxed on their balcony after unpacking. Edward simply smiled secretively, but covered Angel's mouth with his before she could began questioning him. "Edward…" Angel murmured beneath his mouth. "Want you." he mumbled in response, guiding her towards the bed. Their clothes were lost on a dizzying blur of falling objects as they both collapsed on the bed, and she strokes him to full hardness. "All damn day I've wanted to rip these off you." he growled, sliding a finger into her. "Oh, God, just fucking do it!" she panted. "Ride me." he whispered. She clambered on top of him, impaling herself upon him. "I. Fucking. Love. You." she managed to get out between his powerful thrusts which were rocking her whole frame. "Do you know that?" "Of course, love." he said simply. "Wouldn't be here today if you didn't." With that, his beautiful eyes rolled upwards in his head as she clenched around him, and managed to choke out a warning to her, before he twitched inside her and came in long, thick spurts inside of her. They cleaned up, collapsing straightaway into bed afterwards. Hours later, she would wake up, and address the letter to her mother, brought back to bed with a wry smile by Edward's husky voice calling a 'Come back to bed, Ang.'

Helloooooo! Ang here, again! So I'm starting a new story! I'm thinking if making this into a (short) multi-chapter fic, on the letters Angel writes home to Natara, and the stuff she is downplaying. So what do you think? Should I continue with this? Don't hesitate to give me your opinion. You can tell me if it's horribly boring. Sorry for the crappy sex, it's 3 am quality. Love as always,

Ang.


End file.
